New Life
by johnnymommy19
Summary: Sylar has decided to start a new life and work for the company. He has long forgotten about Maya, but a new case causes him to rejoin with his old friend. Something unexpected happens though.


Connection

I do not own Heroes…

Characters- Sylar, Maya, Mohinder (un peu), and Noah

Summary- The Company has witnessed a kidnapping of Mohinder's that interest them because he kidnaps a special being. Noah and Sylar are assigned to the job and Maya meets Gabriel once more.

"Sylar, come on, we have a new mission." Noah said as he open the door to the dark grey gloom of the cell or should I say prison.

"Who are we finding this time?" Sylar asked looking up at Noah from his uncomfortable neutral colored bed.

"We are not finding anyone, we know exactly where he is located, and the problem is he has someone we want." Noah said being very evasive and not caring to explain who the person was and who they were bringing to the company.

"So, who are these people?" Sylar asked still putting on his sports jacket over his white dress shirt.

"I am sure you know one of them, Mohinder Suresh, our company has been monitoring his behaviors and taping what he has been doing in his lab and recently he took captive one of the special people." Noah explained.

"What would he want with special beings?" Sylar asked remembering the harmless Mohinder who seemed to never hurt anyone.

"We have no idea; our cameras were covered until he accidentally uncovered one a few days ago." Noah said driving towards Isaac's old loft.

"So, who does he have captive?" Sylar asked not really caring what happened to Mohinder or the person he had.

"Well, I believe the girl's name is Maya, but I can't really read the handwriting." Noah showed him a picture of the only girl Sylar loved. Sylar shivered at this sight, he wasn't ready to see the one he loved, the one he killed again.

"Sylar I want you to stay in here, I know how to deal with Mohinder." Noah said pulling into the parking lot.

"No, I know how to deal with Mohinder, trust me." Sylar said.

"Fine, you go, I will back you up. Sylar slowly entered the dark room.

"Hello?" Sylar called expecting a timid nervous doctor to come out.

"Hey." Mohinder said before he noticed Sylar standing at his door.

"What are you doing here?" Mohinder said ready to get his revenge on Sylar.

"It seems you have something or someone I want and I am not leaving unless I have it." Sylar said wondering what Mohinder was doing with a jacket on in his warm loft.

"I don't know what you mean." Mohinder said closing the curtain behind him.

"You know what I mean." Sylar said looking around for any trace of Maya. He looked over and seen a small green tank top and guessed it belonged to her and began to trace the house with his eyes.

"Okay, I will get to the point Mohinder, where is Maya?" Sylar asked angrily. Mohinder jumped at the name and attacked Sylar instantly. With his telekinetic power Sylar pushed Mohinder across his lab work leaving his research in a giant messy heap and slammed him into the back wall.

"You will tell me where she is, and I will let you go." Sylar said the situation becoming slowly more personal as he felt her presence like he once did.

"Maya?" Sylar called his emotions taking over him.

"Stop, Sylar, your choking me." Mohinder said knowing that he wouldn't stop or thinking because he did not know of the changes in Sylar. Mohinder was almost down to his last breath when Sylar heard a muffled noise behind the now obvious plastic guard between the two rooms. He instantly let go of Mohinder and walked towards the curtain.

_Oh no, not another creep coming to harm me. _Maya thought as she realized whose voice was calling her name.

"Maya?" Sylar called once more realizing she wasn't the only one there. He looked around the ominous room and the people attached to the wall and decided to help them first, he would save the best for last.

Noah entered the building.

"Sylar, do you need my help." He looked around and spotted an unconscious Mohinder on the floor and gave Mohinder more reasons to be unconscious. He entered the room Sylar was in and seen the two people regaining their life.

"You okay?" Noah asked one of the men that went missing.

"Where am I?" The man asked afraid that he would be attacked again; the two men were escorted out of the house as Sylar removed Maya from the wall.

"Gabriel?" Maya said in disbelief forgetting he was her brother's and her murderer.

"Are you alright?" Sylar asked embracing her forgetting she would probably kill him if she had the chance; he only thought of how he missed the feeling of being loved and trusted so much. She pushed him off of her and asked him if he was there to kill her.

"Why would I do that, Maya I would never kill you." Sylar said while recalling the time he shot her.

"You killed me before." She said angry he would even say something in defense.

"Yeah, but I did it intentionally because I knew I would bring you back." Sylar said saying what he always rehearsed in his mind when this time came.

"Let's get out of here." Sylar said leading the way out of room.

"I am leaving but nowhere with you." Maya said walking passed him.

"Maya, please." Sylar said. "Noah's with me so you won't have to worry about me hurting you, I just want you safe."

Maya couldn't control herself as she wondered about this for days.

"Do you still love me?" Maya asked.

"What?" Sylar said not realizing she incorporated him loving someone into a sentence.

"When we were coming to New York, you told me you loved me because I understood you and you understood me, do you still love me?" Maya asked once more. Sylar tried to play out what would happen if he said yes or no in his mind but it didn't work so he only chose the best answer he thought suitable.

"Yes." He said giving a straight answer. Maya turn towards him and reached up and hugged him, he could feel her warm body against his cold. He could also feel something else, Maya didn't feel the same. He reached down and felt her stomach wondering if the change in her was physical, not mental.

"Maya are you pregnant?" Sylar asked his face contorted in a worried way.

"I don't know, but I have been feeling a bit funny." Maya said touching her belly.

"Are you sure it wasn't Mohinder's homemade cocoons?" Sylar asked trying to break the tension, but his plan not working.

Angela walked down the hallway after leaving the room that held Maya and coming towards Gabriel's cell to give him the news.

"Gabriel." His mother said walking in the room. Sylar was thinking about Maya all day yesterday since he saved her and all day today. He laid on his bed where he folded his arms behind his head and contemplated the fact that Maya may be pregnant with his child.

"Gabriel, I don't know if this is good news to you or not, but you are soon to be a father." Angela said smiling at Sylar with a clipboard in her hand. Sylar cocked his head and stared at the ceiling some nore, forgetting she was there.

"Did you hear me?" Angela asked confused about his reaction.

"Yes, I did, when would I be able to see her?" Sylar asked continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't know if she wants to see you, but I would have to ask her." Angela said walking out of the room and closing the door, she stayed a few minutes and watched as her son played with his fingers while staring at the ceiling, wondering if he what he would have been like as a child around her.

Maya looked up through the transparent giant window set up for observations of the workers. She felt like an animal in a cage and thought she shouldn't have never came with them.

"Maya?" Angela said entering the room giving her the news of her baby. "Gabriel would like to see you; would you like to see him?" Angela said happily knowing Maya was annoyed.

"I don't feel like seeing anyone right now." Maya said covering her face with her hands from the blinding observation light. "Can you just turn off the light and leave me here to rest for a while, and then ask me later?"

"As you wish." Angela said returning to her work from earlier. Sylar and Maya both laid in their cells rubbing their belly and thinking about each. Angela thought of it as a funny sight to see they were doing the exact same thing.

"Gabriel." Angela said once more entering his cell.

"Yes." He said staring at the ceiling and continuing his belly rubbing. Angela laughed a bit.

"She needs time to herself now, but I am sure that doesn't mean she won't see you." Angela said stepping out of the room content with her answer.

_I've officially decided that the ceiling is my best friend and we will never part. _Sylar said continuing to stare ceiling. _Oh gosh, I think this room is making me crazy. _Sylar drifted off as the ceiling appeared to move farther away from him. _Do I actually want to talk to Gabriel after what he did to me? Although I would probably never admit it I still love Gabriel. He completely understood me, unlike my brother who wanted to rid me of my power. Gabriel… _Maya thought normally unlike Sylar as she drifted off into the most comfortable sleep she has had in a while.


End file.
